A New Fight A New Girl!
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: Whilst battling through King Gurume's castle; Yamcha is forced to face his top henchman Raven in more ways that he could possibly imagine...
1. An Erotic Fight

A/N I do not own Dragon Ball or anything that is even remotely profitable. Leave me be please.

This takes place during the Curse of the Blood Rubies movie when Yamcha is engaged in combat by the deadly mercenary Raven.

A New Fight; A New Girl

"Let's go guys! The King should be right around this corner!" Yamcha called to the rest of the gang. They were deep within the evil castle and were slowly closing in on the last six dragon balls they needed to make their wish.

Gunfire suddenly erupted from around the corner as one of the King's top henchmen rushed the group from behind. Everyone ducked for cover around the next bend as Yamcha was smashed into the wall by the hail of hot lead. "Yamcha no!" screamed Puar as his companion fell seemingly limp to the ground.

No sooner had the group begun to mourn the death of one of their protectors had Yamcha sprung up from the dead, blood rubies falling from the holes in his clothes. "Oh my Kami, Yamcha!" Bulma called to the young bandit. She had been starting to get some serious feelings for the awkward man and seeing him come back a brush with death set her emotions ablaze.

"Don't worry everyone I've got this; Goku protect the others and get the dragon balls alright?" Goku and his comrades nodded seriously before running off and break neck speed.

Yamcha turned to face the mercenary in hand to hand combat, but the henchman had disappeared. Yamcha looked all around until he felt a sharp pain in his side as his foe struck him hard with his right elbow. "Gahhhh!" Yamcha screamed in pain. He had taken his eyes of this guy for a moment and already he had dealt a damaging blow.

"Okay you want a fight? I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" screamed Yamcha as he charged toward his opponent.

The enemy blocked his first strike but received a hard uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying back against the hard castle walls. The mercenary chuckled as he climbed out of the hole Yamcha had made with him brushed off the dust. "Don't think that just because you got one lucky shot in that you've got me because you don't!" He yelled.

Yamcha was taken aback. "That didn't sound like a man's voice…" he thought. He was abruptly taken out of his reverie just in time to block another hard punch with his arm, but when he did; his arm slipped down and cupped something large and bouncy on the mercenary's chest. It didn't feel like the rock hard pec he would have expected. Instead it was incredibly soft and round, the shape overflowed from his palm as his fingers struggled to contain it. "Oh my kami!" Yamcha screeched as he realized that he wasn't fighting a man…he was groping a woman! And a very buxom one at that.

"You fucking pervert!" the female mercenary swore as she delivered a harsh double side kick to the happy man, sending him flying to the floor like a piece of wood.

Yamcha stood up and tried to explain himself to the clearly angered woman. "Please don't be mad. I didn't know. You wear so much armor I didn't see-"he stuttered. Trying to back away from her.

The woman threw off her helmet and goggles to reveal a beautiful petite face with long red locks which flowed behind her and half way down her back. "You couldn't see that I have boobs you perverted asshole" she screeched. "In all my years of being a mercenary, never has a man had the gall to cope a feel of me, Raven! I'm going to turn you into mincemeat and feed you to the King myself!" she finished her threat by pulling out a hidden sword from its sheath and leapt at the shocked man.

Thinking fast, Yamcha drew out his sword and caught her swing mid blow "You think you can take me down with technique like that? I have been wielding this sword for years and this is all you bring to the table?" Yamcha had suddenly gotten a boost of confidence. Normally fighting a beautiful woman like Raven was more than enough to incapacitate him, but he was in the zone at the moment. "You think that just because I felt your boob for a second I am going to let you win? That was your fault for not keeping track of them!

"Why you little shit!" Raven yelled, she was sick of this guy, in their brief encounter he had insulted her and given her a breast exam. "I am done with you!" She swung once more, but missed again.

"You obviously don't concentrate on your swordsmanship training otherwise you would have hit me by now, and you certainly don't pay attention to your boobs either, otherwise you wouldn't keep rubbing them against me every time you strike!" Yamcha was smiling now. She didn't stand a chance against him and he knew it!

Raven was absolutely livid and was swinging wildly at this point. "I'll make him pay! I swore the day that I became a mercenary I was done with men trying to take advantage of me! Always trying to give me a slap on this ass in bars…trying to steal a kiss in dance clubs and worst of all…constantly trying to mess with my tits! I know they're way too big for me. No they're not fucking fake! Can't a petite girl have a big rack without everyone commenting on it?!" Raven was being reminded of all her old memories in her head at Yamcha's taunts.

She swung once more with everything she had in her, right down the middle to finish him for good and silence his sexual taunts. With lightning speed, Yamcha dodged her blow and delivered several of his own, slicing and dicing the young woman until he was sure she was no more. When the dust cleared she appeared completely unharmed! "But…but how? I must have hit you over 20 times!" Yamcha was struggling with his words now.

Just as a smirk started to form on Raven's red lips, her body armor shattered into a dozen pieces, falling to the ground as both hers and Yamcha's eyes shot wide open. Yamcha watched in what seemed like slow motion as Raven's huge boobies bounced out, seemingly happy to be free of the tight confines of her armor, they jiggled and shook until they made they regained their melon sized shapes on her chest. Blood shot out of Yamcha's nose as Raven's face became a deep shade of magenta. "They're huge! I've never seen boobs that big before!" Yamcha practically garbled from all the blood coming out of his nose.

Raven dropped her sword as her tiny hands rushed to cover the spillage that had taken place. I was quite a comical sight. A feared mercenary, reduced to a delicate Venus like figure, desperately trying to cover her oversized melons with her hands, all the young woman managed to do was press her firm globes into her chest, forming two compressed Jell-O molds that were nowhere near being covered. "Ahhhh! Nooo don't look!" Raven commanded! Her voice wasn't in its usual harsh tone, it was much more delicate and feminine, it matched her defenseless state much better than her regular voice did.

The girlish cry was enough to knock Yamcha back to reality. He felt strange, like he no longer had as much anger in him as before. He had no idea what had happened or why, just that his instincts to help a girl in need were kicking in. He rushed to the fallen Raven who was doing everything in her power to minimize how much soft flesh was sticking out from between her arms, an attempt she was failing at miserably. "Calm down. I'm so sorry Raven" Yamcha tried to console the distressed warrior. "I didn't mean to do that, I was actually trying to kill you" the bandit said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Raven could sense the change in mood of the room, gone was the mean spirited man who had mocked her bust. Now kneeling before her was a kind soul who only wanted to undo the damage he had done. "Just give me your damn shirt and we'll call it even!" Raven was still angry at being disrobed after all.

"Su..sure anything you say" Yamcha quickly took off his shirt and out tumbled several dozen blood rubies. Raven had barely a moment to scream before the gems lands on her. Before Yamcha's eyes the gems began to glow bright red as they melted away the remainder of Raven's clothes!

This time Raven was at least somewhat prepared as her left hand left her large breasts to cover her now exposed pussy. If she had looked like Venus before she was certainly Venus now. Raven stood before the bleeding bandit with one arm crossed protectively around her huge bosoms, and the other deftly trying to cover her womanhood. "You fucking idiot! You should know by now that after you charge up the gems they start to melt things!" she bellowed.

Yamcha could not think straight. This woman was simply too much! In her haste to cover her pussy she hadn't had time to properly place her other arm across her chest, leaving one hard nipple peeking out from under her hand. "Wow she's loud…and angry too…I better cheer her up…but how?" Yamcha acted on the first impulse to cross his mind. He scooped the woman up into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could.

She struggled in his grip at first, the memories of the other men who had accosted her rolling through her mind once more, but slowly she stopped fighting and parted her lips, allowing his tongue entry into her moist cavern where it caressed hers with the same hunger that had caused him to grab her. "Oooooh my Kami…He's so sweet…and strong." Raven could not believe what she was thinking. This utter stranger had groped her, mocked her size, and stripped her bare, yet she wanted nothing more than to fuck with him like some hussy!

As the kiss ended, Raven looked up at the bandit, he stroked some hair out of her eyes as he held her face, slowing rubbing her check. He looked down to see that her arms had dropped to her sides. Now exposed, Yamcha could see the true beauty of what she had been cursed with all her life. They were enormous. Normally a bust her size was big, but on her petite frame they looked two sizes bigger than they were. Raven tilted his eyes back up to me hers as she spoke "You like looking at my jugs punk?" As Yamcha started to nod suddenly her expression changed from one of captured prey to a hungry predator.

Raven moved as fast as she could, catching the bandit off guard, looks like her boobs had come in handy after all, and slammed him down against the wall. She stood over him as she spoke. "You've seen mine…now I'll see yours." The ravenous woman grinned as she yanked off Yamcha's pants leaving his erection to spring out. The long rod pulsing with every heartbeat.

Raven licked her lips. She had never been with a guy before so she had never seen one naked either, not to mention the size she was seeing. It had to be a good 7 inches at least. She got down on her knees as the young man panted, watching as she slowly sniffed his penis head before her tongue darted out to taste the drip of pre cum pooling on the slit. "Uggghhhhahhhg!" Yamcha wheezed. He had never felt pleasure like this before.

Raven appeared to like the taste as she started to lap at the head, each lick being longer than the last as she was eventually licking the entire underside of his shaft from bottom to top. The pleasure only increased as Yamcha felt her cup both his balls in her hand before softly feeling them with her thumbs checking to see what it did to him. Yamcha was being wracked with pleasure as the red haired beauty swished her hair to the side only to stare up at him as she engulfed his entire cock between her dark red lips. Yamcha had to close his eyes. The mere sight of what she was doing was simply too much. Raven loved the control; finally she had the upper hand. A man was at HER mercy! She was not the weak one being helplessly felt up, she was the one doing the feeling. Her tongue circled his cock head as she sucked as hard as she could, as if she was trying to destroy a blow pop she blew him. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yamcha as he released his hot cum into her mouth. Raven hadn't expected the sheer amount and gagged on the first few spurts, letting go causing the remaining jets of cum to drizzle all over her delicate features, becoming hopelessly entangled in her long red hair.

Raven fell back against the opposing wall as she coughed, her boobs wobbling as she did. Yamcha was amazingly first to recover as he looked over at the cum covered mercenary. He crawled across to her and held her arms above her head as she gasped in surprise. Once again, she was the prey. Yamcha looked down at her amazing rack as she stared at him with uncertainty. Never before had a man been allowed to touch her bare chest, she was always far too conscious of them to allow that. "I gotta ask before I dig in" he started. Raven looked him in the eye as he spoke, "How big are they?"

She blushed redder than before as she replied. "They're doubles Ds, but please don't make fun of them anymore!" she was feeling very vulnerable like this. He had her entire body before him, ripe for any kind of picking he wanted.

Yamcha looked up at her and gave her one strong kiss before responding. "Babe, I love them too big!" before she could process what he had said. He had reached down with is free hand to hold one large pale boob in his hand. It wobbled as he tried to hold it steady. His fingers melting into the soft flesh before he bounced it several times in his hand. Raven was starting to pant some more at the feeling of his hands on her bare chest.

Yamcha gave one more squeeze before he took the other breast into his mouth. "Raven screamed out in pleasure as he slowly worked her already hard nipple. He prodded the duct with his tongue while sucking as much of her large breast into his mouth as he could. His other hand busied itself with gently tickling her other tit as they jiggled on their own from her heavy breathing. Yamcha released her breast with a slurp as he looked down to a new smell. "Someone seems pretty horny." He grinned as he released her. He laid down on his stomach as he parted her legs to see the neat red bush in-between them. "Not one for shaving are you?" he smirked as he reached into her bush.

"Shu…shut your traAAPP!" Raven blurted out as she felt Yamcha stick his tongue deep within her wet cavern. This was his first time tasting a woman and while she didn't taste like anything he had tasted before she did taste delicious. He buried his tongue as deep as it would go, trying to get as much sweet nectar out of her flower as possible. As her screams increased, he noticed a small bud above the top of her slit. He curiously poked it which caused the woman to convulse madly.

Yamcha grinned as he replaced his tongue with a couple fingers and sucked her clit between his wet lips. Yamcha heard the most pleasurable moan come out of the sexy woman above him as his tongue began dominating her clit. It was almost like watching him dominate her petite form. His strong tongue surrounding and caressing her clit while there was nothing she could do but moan out in pleasure. "AAHHHHHUH!" she cried one last time as she came all over his face. Her sweet juices coating his hands and face.

Not being able to take it anymore, Yamcha pulled her up against the hard brick wall, her jugs bouncing as he pinned her. He hiked one leg over his as he thrust himself into her, breaking her virgin barrier. Raven cried out in pain as he slowly worked up a pace, the pain leaving her and being replaced by pleasure. "I never would have seen this coming" she thought to herself as she was being driven into the wall by the man inside her. "I never thought that by the end of today, I'd be being fucked by a man I had met not 15 minutes earlier." She went to smile as his lips crashed into hers once more, this time it was her tongue that invaded his mouth.

She reached one hand around his neck as the other cupped his fleshy balls. Not to be outdone, Yamcha cradled her against the wall by her tight ass, while he groped and squeezed both her boobs, dropping and catching each one as he tried to hold them both at once, their sheer size being too much alone for one hand to handle, let alone both. All of the stimulation being felt was enough to cause both of them to cry out at once as they climaxed. Yamcha's hot seed shot inside Raven's wet cavern as her juices mixed with his.

They sank to the ground as Yamcha pulled out of her, a sticky mess starting to drip out of her as he did. "Wow!" Raven panted. "You rocked my world" she said as she snuggled up against the hunky man. Yamcha smiled down at her as she nestled against him, he took the opportunity to once again lay a hand between her melons. She looked up with one eyebrow cocked. "Still haven't had enough of them huh?" she smirked.

"Raven, I haven't had enough of you until I knock this whole castle down." Raven smiled as she snuggled up against the first man to treat her right. Everything was perfect until…the castle started to shake as the whole thing collapsed around them, leaving them exposed in the sunlight. Raven quickly looked around for some clothes. She pulled on Yamcha's pants while he put his boxers backs on. Her helmet was only big enough to cover one of her beautiful breasts so she had to settle for tying it behind her with the straps in front across the middle of her boobs. "Woohohoh would you look at that!" shouted Oolong as he pointed at the scantily clad couple.

Puar was in tears of joy seeing that his friend had finally gotten a woman while Bulma fainted and Goku was left scratching his head. "Uhhhh hi guys hehehe…" Yamcha stuttered out as Raven hid behind him. "I'm sick of people seeing my boobs today" she thought.

Notching her distress, Puar turned into a hammer and knocked out Oolong as the perverted pig ogled her sizeable assets. "Quick! Get in the hover car!" shouted Yamcha as he threw down a capsule. He, Puar, and his new girlfriend jumped in and sped off as the others began to regain consciences.

"Nice thinking back there hun." Said Raven. "That pig was eyeing me like a piece of meat, kinda ironic I guess" she laughed.

Yamcha ignored Puar's faint and Raven's squeal as he reached across and undid the helmet strap, letting her double Ds bounce free. "Don't worry" he said as he molested the blushing mercenary's jugs. "I'll be the only one seeing these boobies from now on!"

The blushing Raven punched him as they swerved around the road and off into the distance.

A/N Well there you go! I think this may be the first Raven fan fiction around so please read and review. I really want to know what you all think about this one. It is my longest story yet. I may consider making this an ongoing story since I like the raven character so much.

Remember. Give me a good enough idea and I may just do a request for you!


	2. Clothes Shopping

A/N The continuation of Yamcha and Raven's adventure! YAY…here ya go…

New Girl; New Problems

It had been an hour since they had left Goku and the others behind. The wind was sweeping into the open roofed hover car that Yamcha was driving. "Getting cold over there?" Yamcha grinned over at his girlfriend; the buxom red head was still topless after the day's earlier events.

"What are you some kind of comedian?" Raven said blushing. She had gotten tired of having her arms crossed for so long and had made the mistake of uncrossing them for a few minutes.

"No, I just thought your girls there looked a little cold is all." An arrow could almost be drawn from his eyes to her chest.

"Ughh you pervert!" she spat out as Raven quickly crossed her arms back over her boobs, her nipples had been hardened into little nubs from the cold air. "We need to pull over at the next town and get some more clothes Yamcha." She finished.

"I guess you're right…" Yamcha sighed. "Although I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in just my boxers if you'll stay topless heheheheh". Raven was getting frustrated so she went for the only thing that she knew would shut him up.

Reaching into the slot in his boxers, Raven pulled out his cock and squeezed it as hard as she could. "Ahhhhhh!" Yamcha screamed as he pulled the car over and got out, holding his aching crotch. "What the hell you crazy woman? You nearly snapped it off doing that!" The pain was the worst he'd felt in years.

"Well maybe now that your dick is outta commission you can think with your other head and drive us to a clothes store instead of ogling me!" She may have been smaller than him, but boy could she pack a wallop.

"Okay okay" he choked out. "We'll go to the clothes store, but next time I'll fight you for it." He smirked; leading her on.

"Why would you want to fight me again?" she asked, generally perplexed by the random threat.

"Because last time we fought I got laid!" Yamcha started laughing. He couldn't believe she had fallen for that one. Raven's frown gradually turned into a smile and they both got back in the hover car.

"Say, your cat has been out cold for a while now…want me to wake him?" Raven said as she looked back at the sleeping Puar.

"Nah. Don't worry about him; he'll frequently sleep for hours on end, the shape shifting really takes a lot out of him.

Raven just looked down at the sleeping cat. She had seen a great many things on her travels, but a shape changing, talking, blue cat was new. Moving her gaze back to the road ahead, Raven finally saw a village. "Finally! I've been dying to get some new clothes for hours now. These pants of yours really aren't my size" she finished.

"Yeah well hopefully they have a place to eat too. I'm starving!" Yamcha said, rubbing his stomach. The action led Raven's eyes to look south as she got an idea.

"Ever been sucked off in a car before?" she asked with a smirk.

Yamcha was taken aback by her sudden question when he felt her reach into his boxers and pull out his hardening cock. Keeping one eye on the road, Yamcha watched as the topless woman released her melons and quickly engulfed his cock. She wrapped her tongue around the head while she worked his length deeper down her throat until he was all the way in, just to bring him back out and suckle on the head. He couldn't help but to moan out load as his lap was covered with a blanket of red hair, and underneath that blanket was the woman pleasing him. "Uggghhhhh!" he held back a scream as he came in her hot mouth. Raven was not satisfied until she had drawn every last drop from his aching manhood. She continued sucking as hard as she could until she felt that he was empty.

Sitting back into her seat next to the panting man Raven looked over at him with a grin "I don't know about you punk, but I'm full". If she hadn't of been so through the bandit would have been oozing cum at what she had just said. The couple settled down as they approached the town, Raven looking at the sights, and Yamcha looking at the sight of her breasts jiggling as they rode along.

"Alright babe, you may want to try and cover up some, unless you want to bribe the man at the pump?" Yamcha grinned over at her annoyed expression. No matter how close they got, she always had a sore spot when it came to people ogling her rack. "I think I know how to have some fun in this town…" he thought.

As the couple pulled up to the gas station on the edge of town, the attendant came out, a young man who looked to be about the age of seventeen and boy did his cheeks light on fire when he saw Raven sitting in the passenger's seat."Ummm hello miss." He stuttered. "Wo…would you to be, I I mean have a fill up?" the poor guy was stuttering up a storm. How was he possibly supposed to work properly when there was a girl with a bikini model body sitting topless in the car in front of him? Not only was she topless, but her breasts were enormous! He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"First off. Eyes up here." Raven said in a stern manner. She was tired of this kid tripping over his words at the sight of her jugs. "Now. I want this car to be full when we get back. Am I clear?"

The young man gulped and replied "Y..yes ma'am" With that, Raven got out of the car, her arms still folded over her soft flesh as she and Yamcha made their way to the nearest clothing store.

"Can you believe that kid? He wouldn't take his eyes off my chest for a moment!" Raven was fuming.

Yamcha, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. He thought it was hilarious that as much as a badass as she was, she still had to walk around town holding her boobs back like a delicate porn star. "Well I'm glad you think it's funny! You like seeing your girlfriend get eyed by every guy around huh?"

Yamcha finished giggling as he tried to calm the vixen down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. No, I don't want everyone to see your boobs" he finished.

"That's right, you don't, because if anyone sees these today, then I'm taking your clothes and leaving you stranded in the desert for the night. Got it!" she yelled at him. Yamcha could only nod at the terrible punishments that she had laid out.

Moving into the nearest clothing store the couple split up to look for clothe that would fit them. Yamcha entered the men's department and quickly found a gi that was similar enough to his old one. "As nice as it was being in my underwear for so long, it'll be great to be fully clothed again." He thought as he finished changing and left to find Raven over in the women's department.

Raven was also having as easy time finding clothes. Although they didn't have any armor, which she preferred, they did have a tube top and skirt ensemble that were the same color as her old armor was. She picked up several pairs of camo panties as she made her way to the changing rooms to see how it all looked. "Now that's style." She thought as she gazed back at herself in the mirror. The panties clung to her firm butt and the skirt displayed her long legs prominently. The tube top, while being comfortable, was not doing much to keep her rack under control. No matter how much she tugged it up or down, there was still am amble amount of her bosom spilling out. "This has pervert magnet written all over it" she sighed as she met up with Yamcha outside the changing rooms.

Yamcha's jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing. It seemed like her legs went on for miles and her top was displaying mind blowing cleavage! "I bet if she bent over I could see her panties" he thought whilst eyeing her like a hungry wolf.

Raven saw her staring and decided to have a little fun with the man "Hiya…do you like…my outfit?" she said in a very sultry manner. Little hearts appeared around Yamcha's head as he continued to eye the women as she spoke. "Oh my. I think this skirt is a little short…what do you think…punk?" she whispered in his ear as she slowly began lifting her skirt up just enough for him to see the crotch of her panties.

"What are you trying to do to me woman?" Yamcha blurted out.

"Just seeing if you like my outfit is all." She responded. "Now come on, I still need to find a bra; I can't control these girls without one. She punctuated her sentence by holding up her breasts and dropping them, letting them bounce in her top, pulling it down just a little more, exposing even more cleavage.

"Yamcha have her a slap on the ass as they made their way over to the bra section. "Yeah, that's all you're doing…"

Arriving in the bra section, a saleswoman approached them. "Hi my name's Jenny; can I help you find anything today?" Jenny was a cute young woman will short blonde hair and a thin, perky body. He wore a beautiful blue dress that showed some skin, but was all around modest in design.

"Hi, yeah, my girlfriend here needs a bra. Preferably one that opens in the fron-"Yamcha coughed as Raven elbowed him in the gut on the last syllable.

"Never mind him. I just need something that will fit." Raven looked at the girl as Jenny suddenly noticed that Raven was anything from normal in the boob department. Raven noticed the girl's stare as she said "Ahem. I know they're nice, but I get enough stares from men. I don't need them from women too."

Raven's words were enough to knock Jenny out of her reverie and back to reality. "Oh yes, sorry miss. Follow me back here and I can measure you for the right size." The couple followed Jenny behind some curtains to a big mirror and a tape measure. "Okay now please hold your arms out while I do this." Raven held out her arms as Jenny moved to grab her tape.

"Here, I'll help you with that." Said Yamcha as he suddenly pulled Raven's tube top down to her waist.

Raven squeaked and Jenny stared in awe as Raven's huge jugs bounced out. It was a small town and being the only bra salesperson, Jenny knew just about everyone's cup size and this red head was in a league of her own. No one in town breached the C cup isle, yet this girl probably couldn't even fit half a boob in the whole bra! "Wow those are amazing." Said Jenny. As she started measuring Raven's chest, she made sure to press her fingers into the soft flesh wherever she could; being a bra saleswoman was the perfect job for Jenny. Being a closeted lesbian she was able to feel up every woman in town; she had quite a breast fetish and while many of the other girls weren't enough, this one was enough to satisfy her for ages.

Raven was blushing scarlet red as Jenny popped her next question. "Sorry, but I've gotta ask. Are they real?" Yamcha fainted at the question, leaving Raven to answer the rather personal question.

"Yeah. You should freakin know though. You've been groping me for 5 minutes now.  
>Raven said with a touch of annoyance. Jenny had dropped the tape roll as a smile appeared on her face.<p>

"Y'know, I've never seen double Ds before…and yours are so soft. I can't believe they're not sagging at all!" Jenny cooed as she sank her fingers deeper into the supple flesh. Raven was starting to sweat a little as Jenny expertly manipulated her large chest.

Jenny's tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she continued. "Lucky man you've got. I know I could never keep my hands off of these if I was him" Jenny knew she didn't have long until Yamcha awoke so she did everything she could think of to Raven's massive mams. She felt each one individually, softly squeezing it like a ripe piece of fruit before letting it drop and watching it bounce until reforming into a sphere again. "I love your rack!" Jenny squealed. She could not contain her lust as she pinched the nipples before ramming her face between the two soft boobs and motor boating them.

Raven was mortified. Men had always tried to grope her, but the things this WOMAN was doing was far beyond anything they had ever tried. She tried to push her away, but her breasts were too sensitive and all the stimulation they were getting was enough to keep her still. Small gasps and moans escaped her as Jenny molested her melons for all they were worth. "Your boobies are fantastic. Tell me. Do you like to have them sucked? Because I love nothing more than sucking big boobies." Jenny looked into Raven's half lidded eyes as she raised one pale boob to her lips and sucked the nipple in.

"Auuhhh" Raven moaned as Jenny slowly sucked away at her hard nipples. "Delicious" Jenny smirked before diving back in again. She held both boobs up as she switched back and forth between them, sucking and licking one while groping the other. The closest thing Raven had seen to groping like this was from Mardi Gras videos she had seen online.

"How do you think your boyfriend would feel if he saw what I was doing? Do you think he'd like to see his tough little girl give her huge tits to me?" Jenny smiled. Yamcha started to stir so Jenny quickly let go of Raven's jugs and dried them off with her hands. "Let me go get that double D bra for you." She said as she skipped away.

Yamcha stood up and looked over at Raven. "Hey why are you blushing like that? She's just a girl." Raven was the deepest shade of red imaginable as she responded to her boyfriend.

"Yamcha…while you've been out she's been groping my jugs for ten minutes" she breathed. Yamcha could not believe his ears. Someone had violated his girl, not only that but Raven was supposed to be tough, how could she be used like that and not fight back?

"I know what you're thinking. You know how sensitive my jugs are. I can't do anything when someone plays with them." Raven was still panting from the experience. Yamcha looked at her and had an idea.

"Hold on babe. I'll deal with this." Yamcha said sternly as he pulled up Raven's top and walked over to where Jenny was getting the huge bra.

"Oh hi sir. He's the bra your girlfriend wanted. And might I add how hot she is. You really need to hold onto her tight!" she chirped happily.

"Yeah I bet you're happy, you just got a lifetime of free groping on my girl!" Yamcha screamed in his head.

Jenny saw the anger in his eyes and started to get nervous. "Wh—what seems to be the problem sir?" she asked as Yamcha suddenly grabbed her pulled her into the back changing room. Jenny tried to scream as Yamcha started to pull all of her clothes off.

"No wonder you wanted to feel Raven so badly. Compared to her you hardly have anything here." He said as he patted her small B cups. Yamcha frowned as he pulled off her bra and thong, leaving the young lesbian completely nude as he through her out the front door of the store and into the busy street.

"Ahhhhhh! Don't look!" Jenny screamed as she ran home, trying to cover as much of her young body as she could. Yamcha watched her humiliation as he returned to Raven.

"Don't worry babe I took care of her" Yamcha consoled her as he handed the bra to Raven. She quickly fit her boobs into the cups and closed the clasp before pulling her tube top back over top of it.

Raven smiled up at her boyfriend. On those occasions that she could not protect herself, she could bet that Yamcha would. "Come here my hero" she smiled as she pulled Yamcha in for a kiss. After several minutes of passionate kissing they finally stopped to breath. Let's go and eat. I'm starving. "Yamcha said as he wrapped an arm around Raven's waist and departed the store with their new clothes. The cashier didn't even try to stop them as he was still distracted with seeing Jenny run out naked. "Yeah, I'm hungry too" said Raven as she beamed up at her man.

"I thought you were full?" Yamcha replied. Remembering the fun in the car ride to town.

"I was, but now I want desert" smirked Raven as she reached a hand into Yamcha's pants.

"Lunch is gonna be great!" said Yamcha.

A/N After the whole thing being deleted once because of power failure; the second chapter is finally done. Please review this and my other stories and get ready for chapter 3 this week!


	3. Raven vs Hasky

A/N: Finally chapter 3. This is the longest of this story by far. Please enjoy and read the A/N at the end!

Warning: STRIPPING, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE

"Ughh! That woman gave me the creeps!" Raven shivered. She and Yamcha were walking down the street after leaving the clothes store with their new outfits. They were hoping to find a good place to stop off and grab a bite to eat before getting back to the hover car.

Yamcha was walking with his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the clouds as his girlfriend continued to rant about actions of the lustful lesbian. "Yeah…she was a total creep…what'd you say she was doing again?" Yamcha casually asked. He may have been furious when it had happened, but now his feeling for Raven were taking a back seat to his balls as he imagined what the scene must have looked like.

"I mean…she touched…well not touched, she GRABBED every last millimeter of my chest! I could barely breathe for Kami's sake!" Raven threw her arms up in the air to make her point, an action that brought Yamcha's eyes back down to her and the immense amount of jiggling going on because of it.

"Uhuh…at least she only felt your boobs up…could have been worse" Yamcha was trying to goad her on now to fully describe the whole event.

"NO! That's not all she did you punk! She started sucking my jugs! She grabbed them like some frat boy and suckled on both of them as if she thought milk would come out!" Raven was blushing bright red as she remembered the humiliation and…pleasure that she felt when the blonde lesbian had, had her way with her ample bosom.

Yamcha was drooling now. His mind was running wild picturing everything the red head described with a huge blush on his face. "Worst of all I had to throw out that stupid bra she got for me. She cut fucking holes in the middle of each one so my nipples would poke out!" she was blushing like crazy now, mainly at the idea that a woman would look at her like a piece of bouncy meat like that.

"You're not wearing a bra…?" Yamcha asked his eyes immediately moving down to her tube top that the girl had to continuously pull up to keep her unbound melons in check. Now that he thought about it they were moving a lot…not that someone her size didn't jiggle a ton anyway.

Yamcha was really working on setting up a tent in his pants now, and Raven was finally beginning to calm down when she looked over at him. "What the hell are you blushing about?" The realization soon hit her when she looked down at the nicely sized pole poking through his pants.

"This is turning you on isn't it? What is wrong with you? Your girlfriend gets molested by some lust-filled groper and all you can do is try to imagine how it looked?" Raven suddenly spun around, her red hair flowing behind her as she delivered a swift kick right in the bandit's balls; her foot pushing his balls deep into his scrotum.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Yamcha let out a huge roar of pain before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"There should be a diner around here somewhere. Find me there when you decide which head you want to follow from now on!" With that, the fiery woman stalked off in search of the diner, leaving Yamcha to his thoughts.

The pain was unbelievable. He had never felt something this bad in his entire career as a bandit, if you can really call it a career. He lied there, sprawled out on his back, trying to think of anything to get his mind off the pain. Unfortunately his mind kept returning to the images of his girlfriend's curvy body. If only she could have let him have a look up her skirt before stalking off like that…his day would have been complete. Suddenly Yamcha was left in darkness, a shadow was blocking out the sun as someone stood over him. The young man looked up to find his eyes drawn to the long, pale legs of a woman who stood behind his head. He arched his head back to get a better look, but instead found himself looking up at the apex of her legs, only a small amount of cut off jean shorts wedged between her creamy thighs to cover her pussy.

"You alright there? You look like a drunken squirrel laid out like that." The woman laughed. It was clear by now that Raven hadn't come back. It couldn't have been her because she wore a dangerously short skirt while this woman had on a tiny pair of jean shorts.

Yamcha was finally recovering from the blow that Raven had delivered and was starting to feel some anger.

"Why ya lying there huh? Why don't you find a chair and sit down. Nice and comfy. No sand or scorpions either." The girl smirked.

"Yamcha arched his head further to look in her direction. "If I wanted a joke I'd follow you into the men's room and watch you take a leak!" the bandit spat at the woman.

Yamcha couldn't see her expression, but he wouldn't have guessed she was smiling after what happened next.

The blonde woman looked down at him with a competitive smile on her face. "Heh, want some help getting up?"

Yamcha was surprised by the offer, but there was no way that he'd turn it down. "Sure, thanks. I really appreciate it." He smiled as he raised his right hand up for her to grab, but she didn't even attempt to grab it. Instead she casually walked around him so that she was standing between his legs, bent down and took a firm hold of the poor man's crotch before lifting him back upright by it.

All Yamcha could utter was a desperate "No!" before he was dragged to his feet by his balls.

Now that he was standing, albeit poorly, he could see who he had been dealing with. He guessed that she was a couple inches shorter than him, still a good two or so taller than Raven. She had beautiful curly blonde hair and a determined smirk on her face. She spoke with a British accent which shocked him as he had never heard the accent before. His eyes traced down from her tough, yet angelic face to a modest chest covered by a leather jacket and toned arms to a pair of silky smooth legs that went on for miles. He bet his bottom zenni that she wore the skimpy shorts on purpose to further accentuate them.

His gaze returned to her face as she spoke. "You know you're lucky I came along. You could have been hit by a car lying down in the road like that."

"Do you have any idea how much I wished you hadn't?" Yamcha squeaked out. His voice sounded as if he had inhaled a tank of helium.

"Oh pull yourself together man." The blonde laughed. "Your sore balls aside, my name's Hasky, what on earth were you doing lying there like that?" she cocked one smooth blonde eyebrow as she looked up at the hobbling man.

"Yamcha inhaled deeply, his voice still very squeaky. "Name's Yamcha, anyway I was walking along with my girlfriend while she complained about how some lesbian felt her up when she decided to kick me. Then I was stuck on the ground without any money waiting to meet up with her when you showed up and finished me off." He concluded with a sigh.

Hasky giggled as he finished. "Lesbian felt up your girlfriend huh? You guys wouldn't have been bra shopping would ya?"

Yamcha suddenly perked up, his voice beginning to return to normal. "You know about Amy?" he asked.

"Well of course I do. Any girl who has ever tried to get a bra in this town knows her. Pretty little thing, just has one hell of a boob fetish. I know she was quite taken with mine when I came in." Hasky patted her breasts as she spoke. "I guess I was big for this town so she tried to get a good feel. Luckily mine aren't too sensitive anyway…way more nerves elsewhere if you catch my drift." Yamcha could only look down and try not to imagine what was under that thin jean layer.

"Anyway, so she felt your girl up huh? How far did she get on her before you stopped her? Or are you the kind of guy that likes seeing his toys played with? She grinned suggestively.

"No no. I would have stopped her the moment she began, but I was out cold at the time." He explained.

Both of Hasky's eyebrows shot up. "So you left her all alone at Amy's mercy? Your girl isn't too busty right?" Hasky asked with both concern and personal interest. She loved hearing about drama, she didn't hear much while out on jobs so she'd take anything she could get.

"Well actually she's a double D cup." Yamcha grinned proudly while rubbing the back of his head with one had. "Not only that, but she is rather petite so they look even bigger on her than they would normally.

Hasky was caught off guard by his answer, she was expecting a large C or something, but never DD. "Wow, Amy must have had a field day on her huh?"

"Yeah she did" Yamcha sighed, his blush returning in full. "She apparently groped every part of her. She even suckled on her nipples for a bit."

"Poor thing. That must have been nightmarish. At least you all had the last laugh when Amy found out they were fake right?"

"They're not fake. Believe me after all the things I've done to those thing I know they're real." Yamcha grinned.

"I think I'd like to find out just what things you're talking about. Especially after feeling what you've got down there…" Hasky stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she spoke.

Only one thought crossed Yamcha's mind at that moment. "She wants the D!" he thought as they made their way toward the town's only diner.

(10 MINUTES EARLIER)

Raven had just stalked off after kicking her so-called boyfriend in the family jewels and was beginning her search for the diner to get some grub. She was stewing. She had, had one hell of a day thus far; she had been forced to walk through town with only her hands to cover her jiggling boobs. Then, after getting a half decent outfit together, she was stripped by her man just to be left at the mercy of a boob obsessed lesbian who did everything short of fucking her tits. The icing on the cake finding out the man she thought appreciated her saw her trauma as a turn on! "I can't believe that stupid asshole! He better have something good to say when we eat. As she strutted down the street, Raven's beautiful looks and skimpy attire was drawing a lot of attention, her short skirt and scandalous amount of bouncy cleavage drew the eyes of many men, including the eyes of the famous martial artist Pamper.

He stood about an inch taller than Raven and wore his white fighting gi and trademark sunglasses. He had to lower them to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was. "Daaamn. Look at that sweet honey. Looks like the champ is getting laid tonight." He thought. His eyes traced her delicate form as she walked in his direction. Her huge boobs, obviously unhindered by a bra, were bouncing merrily in a continuously lowering tube top, he thought he saw two little points poking through the material, but he had other interests to focus on.

Looking lower he eyed her bare midriff, the signs of abs were present without looking to muscular. Her belly button looked like it'd be perfect with his logo pierced into it. "I'll have to remember to get that done for her when she can walk again." He chuckled.

While he couldn't really see it from where he stood. He was an ass-man at heart and he knew a juicy ass when he saw one. It was clear by how her hips moved in the skirt that she had some junk in the trunk.

That revelation was the last straw for Pamput; he had to bed this chick here and now! He made his way over to her and put on his smoothest voice. "Hey there baby girl." He said leaning down and lowering his sunglasses to look her in the eye. "How's about you. And. I. go back to MY place and fill out a disability form because you won't ever be walking again." He grinned as she slowly turned to look at him properly. He had this girl for sure.

"Really? Because I think YOU'RE the one who'll need that form." Raven started with a smile.

"This is going better than I thought! I love these busty bitches. Their fucking udders weigh more than their brains!" he started to chuckle creepily, thinking of the erotic things he was going to do to her creamy body.

Raven looked down at the small boner he was sporting before speaking. "Oh look..your balls dropped…"

"That's right baby girl, and you're going to find out what else has heheheh." Pamput chuckled as he reached a hand around to try and grab a handful of her beautiful ass.

"…How about I put them back in for you." Now Pamput had, but an instant to try and cop a feel as the red head's fist sunk deep into his scrotum. She punched him with the energy from all the anger she had accumulated throughout her horrible day, she punched so far in she was sure she felt bone as she crushed his overzealous balls back where they came from.

The great martial artist could only wheeze in pain as he was propelled into the stratosphere before disappearing with a glimmer in the sky.

Raven held her punching pose for another moment before standing up straight and making sure her top was where it should be. She let out a deep breath, "There. Finally calm. I guess I owe that pervert a thank you. Oh well. No where's that stupid boyfriend of mine?" With a smile on her face, Raven entered the diner to await her boyfriend and makeup over a nice meal, and maybe a footjob under the table.

(PRESENT)

"Well, here's the diner handsome. The only one in town. I guess there's a nice pair of fakes in there." Hasky motioned with a wicked grin. The bounty hunter was not going to let it go.

"For Kami's sake! How many times do I have to tell you they're real? They're soft, and you can mold them into any shape, then they just pop back into orbs again. Fakes can't do that." Yamcha may have just had a fight with Raven, but he was not going to let her be spoken ill of like that. He had told him abut all the teasing and harassment she had received over the years because of her big natural boobs, he wanted her to be proud of them, and that was not going to happen if they were being called fake all the time.

"I'll tell you what stud." Hasky turned to face the bandit with one hand on the door to the diner. "If they're real, I'll walk around butt naked for everyone in there. How's that sound?" she challenged while inching her shorts down another inch, the hem had to be in line with the top of her slit at this point.

"It's your funeral…and strip show" laughed Yamcha as he entered the diner with the blonde vixen.

Raven had been sitting in a booth waiting for her goofball of a man when she saw him enter…with another woman! Her eyes instantly turned as red as her hair. After all she'd been though today, no way in hell was some blonde hussy stealing her man, no matter how perverted he was!

Raven stormed over to the duo as they entered. Seeing her, Yamcha went to greet her and introduce Hasky, when the blonde stepped between them. "So this is the busty little girlfriend you've been telling me about eh Yamcha?" Hasky said with a confident grin.

Raven was having none of this bull. "Yamcha, who is this hussy? And why is she talking about me like that? Are you going to have her molest me too?"

The poor man tried to stutter out a reply, but the combined forces of the women shut him out.

"It's funny that you'd dare to call me a hussy when you're the one who got those ridiculous breast implants." Hasky said while pointing disdainfully at Raven's large rack.

"They. Are. Real!" Raven shouted at the blonde bounty hunter, getting the attention of everyone in the diner. "I'm tired of jealous people like you saying I have implants just because you're flat." Raven spat at Hasky.

"CATFIGHT!" yelled an old man with sunglasses at one of the booths. Boy was he glad he brought his camcorder today.

"Now ladies please. This is all a misunderstanding. No one needs to fight." Yamcha tried to calm down the two women, but to no avail.

"Shut up Yamcha!" shouted Hasky.

"Stay out of this. This one is mine." Said Raven. It had been a while since she last had to fight for real, time to see how rusty she really is.

"How dare you call me flat! Screamed Hasky as she leapt at the red head.

The main walking area of the diner was a flurry of movement as both women pulled out all the stops to get the upper hand over one another. Both were excellent martial artists so nails and hair pulling weren't going to be needed here. It was hard to tell who was winning; both girls were getting solid blows on one another.

Just as everyone thought the fight would end in a draw a scream was heard as they both slowed down. "You think I'm flat do ya? Well let's see how good fake boobs look then!" Hasky shouted as she grabbed Raven's brown tube top and yanked it up and over her head. Raven let out the girlish scream as both her huge double D boobies came tumbling into the viewfinder of every camcorder in the diner. The pale white orbs contrasting beautifully with the hard red nipple on the center of each boob. Everyone let out a huge cheer as what she had always tried to hide was exposed to dozens of people without her consent.

The buxom red head instinctively tried to cover her boobies, but Hasky used her superior strength to catch both of Raven's hands in her own tube top and hold them high above her head to ensure that nothing could cover her. "Nuh uh. Yamcha here has been bragging about these all day, how they are real. I think he full of it, but let's find out shall we?"

Hasky continued to hold Raven's hands high above her head with one hand while she took hold of one lily white boobie with her other hand and began massaging it. Much to her surprise, there were no lumps, bulges, or foreign objects of any kind. Just an excessive amount of firm, bouncy flesh. She tested the other with eh same results, her fingers sunk into the flesh as the pale boobies hung off the red head's chest like meaty pendulums. Raven let out several gasps and moans as Hasky examined her flesh, each one more feminine than the last. "OOhhhhh! Ahhhhh! MMhhmmmm!"

"Well I'll be. You were right Yamcha, they are real aright. Damn these things are amazing. Hey everybody! Take a look at these!" Hasky called out to the whole diner as she swung Raven around so everyone could get a good look at the topless woman.

Raven caught Yamcha's eye. She knew he was thinking of intervening, but she shook her head no at her. This was a fight she had to win for her, alone otherwise she would never be free of the memories of being bullied that she kept bottled up inside. Suddenly Hasky hoisted her up high enough so that her feet couldn't touch the ground and brought her over to each table so that everyone could grab a handful of her defenseless jugs.

Just as the first pair of hands was about to grab her; Raven pulled her hands free from the top and back flipped behind Hasky. "I am done putting up with flat bullies like you. This ends today!"

"What the..!" Hasky started as Raven delivered a wicked blow to the jaw, sending her stumbling backward. While she was dazed Raven grabbed a knife off of one of the table and using her skills as a swordswoman, she cut Hasky's leather jacket to ribbons.

"AHHHH!" screamed the blonde bully as she dropped the tube top to try and cover her delicate breasts.

Raven began charging the blonde for another strip-by. "Wait! Please! I'm sorry. I wasn't going to let them feel you up. Honest!" Hasky tried to plead with demonic woman charging her, but her words no longer mattered now.

Raven knocked the blonde to her knees before quickly tying her hands behind her back with a couple cloth napkins. Raven cupped one of Hasky's firm tits in her hand, the flesh sitting nicely in her palm. "I don't know why you felt the need to pick on me when you had plenty here to work with" Raven thought out loud.

"Enough is never enough when dealing with cows like….YOU!" Hasky shouted as she managed to pull down Raven's short skirt, leaving her in nothing, but a tiny camo thong. Her round ass cheeks made the perfect accompaniment to her ginormous boobies. The diner went up in applause yet again as both the red head and blonde had lost plenty of clothing.

"YOU BITCH!" Raven screeched as she took Hasky's tiny jeans shorts in her hands and ripped them in half, taking the blonde's white panties with them.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Hasky as weakly as possible.

"This is it." Said Raven as she pulled Hasky to a standing position before tying her feet together in the same fashion as her hands.

"I WIN!" Raven proclaimed as she held the defeated blonde still and on display as everyone in the extremely multicultural diner eyed the two women. Yamcha ran over and quickly hoisted Raven's skirt back up and pulled her tube top down protectively over her boobies, which had not stopped bouncing throughout the entire fight.

With Raven now clothed, all eyes moved to the blonde bounty hunter, she made no effort at this point to conceal herself, she figured that she may as well go out proudly rather than cowering in defeat.

With Raven now clothed, the attention of everyone in the diner shifted to Hasky. A member of every racial group had to be present in the diner that day. White, black, Asian, dog, cat etc. everyone was able to fully appreciate the sheer sexiness of the blonde bombshell. A waterfall of blonde curls framed her strong, yet cute features. Her soft neck led down to a pair of small D cups that would be able to satisfy any man. Lower down was a flat belly with a long belly button, perfect size for belly dancing. It was clear by the swell of her hips that she had a much firmer ass than Raven did, like a pair of bongo drums ready to be spanked. Finally was the feature that everyone was honing in on. Hasky was the possessor of what seemed to be the perfect pussy, it was shaved bold so she could wear her shorts as low as she pleased, the small lips were a light pink and perfectly smooth and symmetrical with just a hint of moisture beginning to seep out because of everything going on. "Wow, and I thought my pussy was tight." Marveled Raven as she looked at the blonde's flower.

"Just one more thing that I have over you cow-girl." Hasky snarled.

"Fine! I was going to untie you, but now you can figure it out on your own!" Raven yelled as she kicked the blonde face first out the door onto an empty back street.

"Won't be needing these rags" she said as she dumped Hasky's destroyed clothes in the trashcan. She dusted herself off and turned to her boyfriend who was now stumbling over. She crossed her arms over her boobs as she waited for him to speak.

"R..Raven that was amazing! I was trying to tell you that Hasky wasn't such a bad girl when thing really got out of hand." He said looking very apologetic. "I guess he wasn't as kind as I thought. I'm really sorry about the thing with Amy. I'm just so attracted to you anything erotic involving you makes me rigid."

Raven walked up to the bandit and gave him a strong kiss on the lips before releasing him. "You may be a perverted punk, but at least with jugs like these, I shouldn't worry about you running off on me." She smiled up at the bandit as they met in a warm embrace.

"Ready to get back on our journey?" Yamcha asked.

The grumbling of Raven's stomach answered that question. "You dumbass, we still haven't eaten yet, and after the show these people got, we'll be able to eat as much as we want!" Raven cheered.

Meanwhile in the back alleyway behind the diner, Hasky was having trouble trying to right herself. "Stupid cow! I'll shower her next time. Ughhh! How'd she tie these napkins so tight? Wait? Who is that coming!"

Turning down the alleyway was Pamput, he had finally landed and pulled his balls back out from inside his body. "Maaannn, that girl was crazy. I better just stick to girls that don't put up such a fight. Yeah that's what I'll do-"Pamput stopped mid-sentence when he looked down at the sight a mere few feet in front of him. He was met by the huge eyes of the nude blonde; she had flipped herself onto her back whilst trying to free herself, unintentionally displaying herself in all her glory to the dark martial artist.

"Well would you look at that!" drawled Pamput, his sunglasses nearly falling off his head as he looked down at the blonde bombshell, lying on her back with her full breasts on display like two large cupcakes and her perfect pink pussy spread wide in a way that showed Pamput every last inch of her nakedness.

Hasky was about to ask for help when she noticed the look of pure lust in the man's eyes.

"Look at that ASS! Damn you are fine!" Fuck me, look at that pussy" aid the dark champ as he leaned in to smell her. "As ripe as a piece of fruit too. I think I feel like some white meat tonight!" Said Pamput with an evil grin as a look of horror spread across blonde's delicate features.

"NO NO NO PLEASE! I CAN PAY YOU! ANYTHING! I HAVE IT!" Hasky begged. She knew exactly what a man like Pamput wanted with her, she may have been a generally bad person, but she didn't deserve THIS right?

Despite her kicks of protest, Pamput easily hefted the nude blonde babe over his shoulder. "Don't worry baby, our pad is right around the corner. And I promise that once we're done, you'll never being doing anyone else but me again." He chuckled as he gave her pale white ass a hard slap, sending the firm cheek bouncing.

Yamcha and Raven were leaving the diner after finishing their meal when they saw Pamput walking off with Hasky over his shoulder. "Oh my Kami! He's kidnapping her!" shouted Yamcha. He was about to charge the man when Raven suddenly held him back.

"What the hell are you doing? We need to save her!" Yamcha tried to break free of her hold.

"I don't know. Yamcha. I just don't know…"

A/N: Cliff hanger! I am really on the fence as to what to do with the current situation. I will either save her or let it happen. Maybe a branch off and do both. Let me know in a review or a pm if you'd prefer a private comment. Message soon! Hasky doesn't have long to wait!


	4. The Three Girls: Blonde, Red, and Blue

**A/N: picking up where the previous chapter left off… Warning for Lemons!**

"Raven! What are you doing? He's going to get away and do Kami only knows what with her!" Yamcha shouted as he struggled with his girlfriend who was obviously still quite pissed with the bound blonde's previous actions that day.

"Oh I'm sure she'll find a way to escape. She seemed to know how to work a man in her favor. You saw how she controlled the diner crowd with MY body. Just think of what she could do with hers." The vindictive red head replied.

"Seducing men is one thing, but she is completely naked and tied up! All because of you might I add!" Yamcha was really getting impatient with this grudge his girlfriend was bearing.

"Wow! Most men would remember someone stripping me almost nude in public, but you seem to have forgotten that pretty quickly. I know every other guy in that diner has already memorized exactly how I look without clothes on!" Yamcha temporarily stopped struggling to turn and face her. "You heard me. Dozens of men saw YOUR girlfriend in nothing, but a thong and it was all because of her!" she finished, pointing angrily at the kicking blonde woman on the martial artists' shoulder.

Yamcha's face turned into a scowl, besides being a huge turn on, it pissed him off seeing all those men leering at Raven's body like that. "Of course it does!" he bellowed. While he would never say it to her face outside the thrills of sex, her body was his, and his alone to see and enjoy.

"I know she stripped you and almost let those men grab your boobies, but that is still far better than what you want to let her go through! You may not think so, but I doubt that she'd leave you to such a fate as rape and maybe even murder over some public humiliation!" With that, Yamcha pulled his arm free of her weakening grip. "Seems like she was starting to listen" he thought, but just as he turned to pursue the distressed damsel he was hit in the face by a blue blur.

"Ommpf!" Yamcha was knocked backwards onto the sandy street.

"Yamcha! Are you okay?" Raven squealed. Quickly coming to her fallen boyfriend's side.

"Yeah babe I'm alright. What the hell hit me though?" Looking up he saw the floating figure of his companion Puar above him. "Puar? I thought you were asleep" he said, shocked.

"Yes I was! I went to quite catnap for only a few hours in a hover car with my friends, but when I wake up I'm at a gas station with a really bumpy guy trying to pet me! Why'd you leave me all alone? The least you could have done was leave a note or something…" the flying cat finished with tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry little buddy. I promise we'll bring you with us next time." The bandit smiled, giving his furry friend a hug.

Raven gave a small cough. "We're going to the hotel room next stop." She sternly said with a blush.

The thoughts of what he'd be able to do to Raven in a private hotel suite quickly fogged Yamcha's young mind. Quickly turning back to Puar. "The stop after that then." He said with a toothy smile.

Satisfied, Puar flew over to Raven. "So what were you guys shouting about? You seemed to be in a real hurry for something." He questioned.

Both Yamcha's and Raven's eyes suddenly burst open. "HASKY!" They shouted in unison. Looking over at where they last saw the nude blonde their eyes were met by nothing, but an empty alleyway.

"Oh my Kami! Yamcha! He's going to rape her! You've got to find them!" Raven shouted, pulling on her boyfriend's clothes as she did.

"Oh now you want to save her! Five minutes ago I was trying to tell you to save her!" Yamcha shouted. Although his fickle woman was bad enough, the fact still remained. She had inadvertently gotten Hasky into a terrible situation, and it was their responsibility to get her out of it.

"WHAT! That's what you two were talking about? Why'd you talk to me then?" Puar panicked.

"Because you slammed into my face, that's why!" the irritable bandit replied.

"Well I might be able to help find him if you tell me what he looks like." The cat suggested.

"Hmm. He looked rather out of place here." Raven said. "He had bushy black hair, dark skin, really fancy sunglasses and…."

"He was dressed like a martial artist!" Yamcha finished her thought for her.

Puar's eyes suddenly went wide. "I think I know who he is. He must be here for the martial arts tournament in a few days!"

"Well who is he?" the couple shouted.

**(Meanwhile Back With Hasky)**

The blonde woman was still struggling at the bonds that held her as the dark martial artist carried her away. "I can give you anything! I promise! Weapons, money, connections, anything! Just please let me go!" she shook.

Pamput, the world renowned martial artist, kept a firm grip of the struggling girl; a blush crossed his face as he felt her sizable breasts squish against his back as she struggled. "I'm sorry girl, but there is no one suitable for my tastes in this town. And besides, this is the only way someone like you would sleep with me."

Hasky felt that his words held some spite, so she decided to try her luck and dig deeper. "What do you mean to your tastes? What's wrong with the women here?"

"Bitch you know what's wrong with them! They're all flat as a board and ugly as hell!" he retorted.

"Well then why me? I'm here too." She decided to push her luck.

"Know you ain't from here. Look at you girl. You're fine as hell. Round ass, big titties, and blonde hair. I've never been with a blonde girl before or anything close! I may get a lot of pussy from my groupies, but none of them are anywhere near as fine as you are girl." He finished, giving her round ass a firm slap as he did. Sending the pinkening flesh jiggling slightly.

At hearing what he said, a thought passed through Hasky's mind. "So you have groupies huh? What are you famous or something? I've never heard of you before?" she smirked, ready to get a rise out of him.

"Of course I'm famous! How could you not recognize the legendary Pamput!" he grinned to himself. "I'm the richest and most fighter on the planet! No one even comes close to me in skill or looks!"

"Rich and famous eh?" Hasky was getting a very devious, if not a very slutty idea. Dropping her voice to a light coo, she decided getting away from this man, may not be the best thing for her. "If I can wear him down, then maybe I can turn the tables and take this bastard for everything he's got!" She thought.

"Why didn't you say you were famous before? I've always wanted to be with a celebrity…"

Pamput suddenly stopped in his tracks, his sunglasses falling off his face as he did. He lowered the girl off of his shoulder and looked her in the eyes, well looked several inches down to meet them, she was much shorter than him anyway. "What was that blondie?" he asked. Was the girl he was kidnapping flirting with him?

"I said…" she moved closer so that her lips were against his chin. "I've always wanted to fuck…a celebrity…"

The fighter was visibly shocked. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen had just gone from crying in terror to seducing him. "Who the hell is this girl anyway?" he thought.

Hasky cocked her head to one side and gave him a shocked expression. "Oh… so you're man enough to rape a woman who is tied up, but you can't handle all the other…things I could do for you willingly?" she said in a sultry tone.

"This guy is like putty in my hands" she thought. "I'll just blow his desperate little mind then run off with everything he owns." A grin quickly passed her lip as she contemplated her scheme.

"Woman you better not be fooling with me." Pamput tried to sound stern, but in front of the goddess like body of Hasky, he was reduced to a muttering child.

The blonde bombshell looked him dead in the eye and said. "Handsome, do these little pink nipples lie?" she shook her large D cups from side to side to demonstrate her point; the hard peaks brushing against the fighter's go as they shook.

"Well? Do they?" she cooed in his ear as man stared in awe at her impressive rack.

Somehow gathering his resolve, Pamput took off the top part of his gi and put in on her. It was just long enough to cover her pussy, but left the bottoms of her butt cheeks in plain view.

"Ahem. The bonds, honey?" Hasky motioned for him to untie her. Her dainty body was still very vulnerable and the dark fighter couldn't help but to stare at her ass as he untied her hands, not to mention steal a glance at her perfectly smooth pussy as he undid her feet.

"Now" she wrapped her arms behind his head. "How about we go back to your place…and you show me what a tough guy like you can do…" She looked into his eyes as she gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Mhhhmmm!" he moaned. Pamput grabbed the woman and pulled her so quickly she nearly lost the lone piece of clothing covering her rapidly diminishing modesty.

"Ahh watch it! I barely have anything on as it is!" Hasky shouted at him as he dragged her through the empty streets towards the hotel he was staying at.

**(Back With Yamcha and Gang)**

"Pamput?" Yamcha questioned. Puar had just told the couple who he suspected their culprit was.

"He's a famous martial artist. He enters just about every tournament that has a cash prize, however small." Puar squeaked.

"That makes sense since the one here has a 50,000 zeni cash prize." Raven said.

"Not only that" Puar continued. "But he usually wins."

"If he wins so much money from these tournaments then why does he need to kidnap women? He should be swimming in them being as rich as he must be! Although when you think about it money isn't everything considering I'm dirt poor and was still able to bag a chick pretty easily—OW!" Yamcha was left rubbing his bruised head after receiving a rather hard knock from his girlfriend.

"Call me easy one more time and I'll knock your other head back into your body!" Raven snarled. Yamcha was left quickly nodding his head, quickly complying to avoid further pain.

"Anyway." Raven continued. "If this Pamput guy is so rich, he must be staying at the best hotel in this town; all we have to do is figure out which one it is and tracking that bastard down should be a piece of cake." She finished, slamming her fist into her hand as she did.

"How are we supposed to figure out where it is, not to mention what it's named? We don't even know what it looks like." Squeaked Puar.

"Simple." Replied Raven. Turning a rather cool looking old man leaving the diner. "Hey old man." He looked up as she spoke. "Tell me which hotel is the fanciest in this town."

The old man lowered his shades for a moment. "Sorry little missy, but if you want some information out of me, you'll have to lose that top…again. Heheheheheh" He giggled to himself, remembering the show that the red head's large globes had put on in the diner earlier that evening.

Raven blushed bright red. "How dare he bring up that humiliation!" she thought. Moving as fast as lightning, she grabbed the old man by the collar and hoisted him up off his feet.

"Listen here old man! I will not show you my boobs for any reason! Now tell me what I want to know or I will knock you into next week!" Lost in her screams of anger at the old coot, the buxom mercenary didn't notice he had pulled her tube top down to her waist. Exposing her bouncing globes of flesh to the night air.

Hold back a nose bleed; the old man gave in, having gotten what he wanted. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you…It's the Dessert Flower." He choked out. Between being hung and the sight of Raven's naked breasts, the old hermit as at a huge lack of oxygen.

"That's a good old geyser. Now run along now before I bash your skull in." she said, patting him on the head as she did.

Yamcha had just turned from speaking to Puar and noticed Raven's state of undress when the old man pounced.

"Raven look out!" Yamcha shouted, but it was too late.

All Raven had time for was a short "Wha-?" before the old man cupped both of her pale double D boobs and stuck his face in-between them. "HEHEHEHHEHEHEH!" he laughed as he groped Raven's generous breasts for all they were worthwhile rubbing his face all over them.

Raven was being quickly overcome by the sensations of having her boobs grabbed, but luckily she pulled herself together just enough to deal with the problem. "Dirty…old…man!" She screeched as she kicked him directly between his legs, knocking his balls into him, and he into space.

"Worth itttttttt!" he screamed as he took off into the sky and disappeared with a twinkle.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Yamcha panted. He had tried to get to her to help, but once again, as with Amy, had had been too late.

"Yeah, I dealt with it didn't I?" she retorted while pulling her tube top back up, making sure her large boobs were as secure as possible before facing him. She couldn't shake the annoyance she felt from the old man making her nipples so hard. Made all the worse by the fact that the tube top was so damn thin.

"Hey guys!" shouted Puar. "I think I see it over there! The tallest one!"

Both Yamcha and Raven turned in the direction Puar was pointing.

"Huh, the misspelled it. Desert as ones. Not two. "Raven remarked.

"Or maybe it had a double meaning." Said Yamcha. Could also be interpreted as a woman's flower for dessert"

Raven scrunched up her face in disgust as her boyfriend's remark. "No way it's that dirty."

**Back With Hasky and Pamput)**

"Oh it is totally THAT dirty!" Hasky laughed. The former assailant and victim had quickly run upstairs to Pamput's Penthouse suite; laughing as they did at the name of the fancy hotel.

"Believe me baby, as soon as we get up there your pussy will be my main course and dessert!" Pamput grinned. He could not believe this girl had fallen for him so quickly. "Just had to put on the old Pamput charm!" he thought to himself.

"As soon as I've worn this loser out I'll tie him up and take him for everything he's worth!" Hasky thought mischievously.

Pamput quickly slid the card into the scanner and the door slid open. Not a moment after entering the room, Pamput had grabbed the slutty blonde and pinned her against the wall. Holding her hands above her head, he attempted to breach her mouth with his tongue; only to have hers counterattack and push his back into its mouth where hers quickly went to work ravaging his pink muscle as he planned to ravish her.

Pamput moaned into the kiss. "Wow! This bitch really knows how to kiss!" he thought to himself.

"If this is how bad his breath smells I don't want to know what everything tales tastes like…" Hasky sighed. She knew this was going to be the most reluctant fuck of her life, but the possible rewards were far too great to ignore. She'd fuck this guy senseless, steal his money, and find a real man to fuck with. "Maybe a marine this time…" she thought. "They're always hung like dragons…"

It was not long before Pamput pulled back for air, the blonde's assault on his tongue had left him breathless, much like her body had when the gi she was wearing slid open. Pamput made a point to feast his eyes on her succulent, pale body. He still had her hands firmly pinned above her head, and while she was easily manipulating him, she was far outmatched in terms of strength.

Hasky soon realized this as she tried to move things along faster. The sooner he was asleep, the sooner she could be gone. Much to her displeasure she was not ending this date any time soon. Using his superior strength, Pamput held the nude blonde's hands above her head with just one of his own. With the other he stripped her of his gi, once again leaving her without a scrap on clothing on her body, or hair below her head. "Damn…look at the body on you girl." He gawked.

Hasky couldn't help, but suddenly feel a little shame as his eyes roamed over her naked form. She turned her head to the side, a blush cascading over her flawless face as the dark martial artist took in every inch of her smooth curves. "That pretty little face of yours is nice, but I love what you have going on below."

"I'll be damned if these titties ain't real Ds" he laughed. His free hand, its job of disrobing the vixen now over, went to work feeling every inch of her round breasts. He cupped each one individually, relishing as the soft flesh molded with his dark hands. They were perfectly round, and no matter what other shape he squished them into, they ways popped back to normal with audible "boing" noises.

Hasky let put several sighs of pleasure as he kneaded her boobs in his hand, even going as far as to somehow squish the two together before letting them go and watching them bounce around on her chest. She was starting to get annoyed as the molestation of her bosom had gone on for over fifteen minutes, and by this point all Pamput was doing was softly slapping them around.

Letting out a breathy sigh, Hasky tried to get him moving again. "I need more handsome. Why don't you suck them for me?" she pretended to plea.

Pamput merely looked up at the blonde before wetting his lips and catching one light pink nipple between his think dark lips.

"OHHH!" Hasky gasped. The plea may have been false, but the pleasure was certainly not.

Pamput smiled at her reaction as he continued to French kiss her hard bud. Using the same moves her tongue had used on him, he lathered her nipple in saliva, before sucking in as much boobflesh as he could. He sucked long and hard, being sure to lick and suckle every inch of her delicious jug.

"Oh Oh Oh Please!" Hasky begged. Her pleas weren't fake now.

Pamput grinned all the more as he switched to her ignored breast, his hand moving to further molest the now wet one as he repeated his ministrations on the second

"No! I cannot lose control of the situation!" Hasky yelled to herself. She mustered up all her might to push the fighter back away from her. He landed with a light thud on the large bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey bitch! What the hell was that for? You don't push the great Pamput! No one does!" he roared at her.

Hasky was unshaken by his anger as she slowly sashayed over to him, her hips slowly rocking back and forth as she moved, her large boobs jiggling as she planted a seductive smile on her face. "Oh I'll push you all I want handsome…Because I know when you push back" she turned and bent over, showcasing her firm bum, complete with its dripping flower in the middle. "It will be in just the right place." She winked.

"Oh now Pamput is gonna fuck your brains out girl!" he said confidently. The dark fighter quickly started fiddling with his pants, but was stopped by the blonde bounty hunter.

"Here handsome…let me get that for you." she cooed.

Pamput could only grin in joy as the slutty blonde grabbed his pants with her teeth and slowly pulled them off his body, he lifted himself off the bed briefly so she could gi them all the way off. Much to Hasky's delight, he didn't stink at all, he actually smelt like lobster? Unfortunately that was where her luck had run out. Pamput may have had an ego befitting a galactic emperor, but his penis was quite lacking in stature. She could tell he was rock hard from their fooling around, but even so he was only measuring 4 inches. "Not very wide either." She thought to herself. "Well that's one rumor put to rest" she giggled to herself.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Pamput yelled, getting rather self-conscious in front of the goddess-like woman.

"Oh you know exactly what it is…" she began. "It's what all the ladies you fuck probably think."

Pamput leaned in a little closer to hear.

"I'm just wondering how on earth I had let so many cocks bang me when such a monstrous black snake as slithering around…" she put a dot on her sentence as she slowly ran her fingertips up and down his length, sending shivers down the fighter's spine.

"Now how about you lay back and think about what you're going to do to my weak little body while I kiss the snake." She teased, slowly pushing him back down on the pillows.

Pamput relaxed himself, thinking of all the naughty things he was going to do to the blonde, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted as her skilled tongue wrapped itself around his tiny cock.

"Oh AHHHH!" he gasped, clutching the bed sheets as the tongue that had ravished his mouth now set to work torturing his poor dick.

The blonde closed her eyes as she concentrated on the task at hand. She twirled her tongue around him as she licked away. Slowly, but surely she brought her tongue up from the base of his cock, up the underside and all the way to the head where she dipped her tongue into his slit, quickly scooping out small morsels of pre-cum before sucking entire dark purple head into her maw.

"Oh my Kami!" Pamput screamed. This girl was unbelievable!

The vixen sucked away at his cockhead, being sure to whip it with saliva before sucking it dry, just to do it again. Pamput made the mistake of leaning up to watch her suck him off, the sight was so erotic. Just seeing the pale blonde busily sucking away at his dark cock, buried up to her eyebrows in his thick pubes sent him over the edge.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed. His cock may have been small, but his balls still put out an impressive load as they emptied themselves into the slut's mouth. Hasky choked back, not wanting to swallow him as he spewed his seed.

Instead, globs of the black man's cum stuck themselves in her light blonde hair, making it perfectly obvious what she had been doing tonight. Pamput was left panting as he looked at the sexy woman look disapprovingly at her hair. "Always in the fucking hair." She thought.

"See. Pant pant. You're Pamput's now. Every girl Pamput fucks needs to wear those pearls like a necklace!"

Getting herself back into character, Hasky turned, now kneeling on the bed. "You haven't fucked me yet lover boy…how about we change that? Hmm?"

Pamput readily got onto his knees on the bed, ready to fuck the blonde slut silly. "Damn." Hasky thought. She looked down to see his little cock back at attention and ready for more. "He was supposed to be all tuckered out after a blowjob like that. I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch."

"How about you get on your hands and knees. Pamput's going to bang you doggy style!" Hasky did as he said and readied herself for him. The dark fighter was entranced by her beautiful ass. Hasky may have some fantastic jugs, but Pamput was an ass-man at heart and the blonde bounty hunter had the biggest one he had ever seen on someone of her color.

"Since you like holding my big ol' cock so much baby doll, why don't you slide it in for me?" Pamput didn't want to have to bother with the initial penetration; he was too entranced with her firm, yet bouncy ass.

"I'm glad this big idiot said that. "she thought. "I doubt with a cock that tiny he would be able to get off in my pussy, not that I want him to get me pregnant either. Better take it up the backdoor this time…"

Pamput let out a long groan as he felt his saliva slick cock slide inside the blonde. "Perfect fit" they both thought with a grin.

Pamput moved slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace. He held her pendulous boobs as they swung beneath her at first, but he soon found his way up to his real desire. "Damn baby this is the finest ass I've ever seen on a white girl." He grinned. Pamput went to work grabbing handfuls of the firm flesh in each hand. Hasky's bum was exactly like a pair of bongo drums, perfect for slapping!

"You're the first white girl that's had the privilege to have me fuck her. How does that feel?" he laughed. His ego raising its ugly head.

Hasky tried to hold back several moans as his thin rod pumped her tiny hole. No matter how many times she had sex, the anal doggy style way felt immensely degrading, almost as if she were a whore. The attitude of the man presently fucking her didn't='t help much either. "It…feels…great…handsome!" she screamed.

Pamput started slapping her lily white ass like the drums they were, the pale flesh quickly turning a dark pink color as he abused it. "That's right! Pamput fucks all the bitches! White, black, yellow, brown, fish."

"What?" thought Hasky.

The ego-driven fighter picked up the pace that he ravaged Hasky's defenseless ass, it now having turned from a light pink to a dark red. She knew he was getting close. She could feel it! The dark man's thrusts became rougher as he neared his climax. He relished in the belief that he was banging the blonde's tight little pussy.

"Yeahhhhh!" he bellowed as he once again unleashed his seed. This time filling the mortified blonde completely before exiting her creamed cavern. Hasky slumped forward, rolling onto her back as Pamput started to collapse. His last sight before slipping into sleep was the image of the nude blonde, in all of her sex filled glory, defenseless on her back, face and ass covered in his thick cum. "All the girls love the Pamput." He whispered as he slid onto his back and fell asleep.

"All the girls love the Pamput's money that is…" Hasky chuckled. She moved as quickly as she could The bounty hunter scrambled out of bed and went for the nearest closest. She found what she was looking for. Several long robe cords. "Perfect." She thought.

Moving back to the sleeping fighter. She carefully bound his arms and legs like a pig before getting one over his mouth. "That'll do pig…that'll do" she laughed.

The buxom blonde wasted no time in running to the shower to freshen up; taking special care to remove all traces of the ego maniac from the defiled temple she called her body. "If anyone hears of this I'll never be able to live it down." She muttered to herself. Finishing up, she grabbed the last untouched robe and slipped out of the suite, taking the key card with her. "Now to get some real clothes" she thought.

Going down into the main lobby, Hasky had an idea. "The baths!" she nearly shouted. Freaking out everyone next to her, causing one particularly freaked out man to knock her down the stairs. "Ahhh!" she screamed, but before she could hit the ground, a limping old man stumbled in her way and caught the screaming blonde with a load boom!

"Heheh thanks for catching my old man." Hasky thanked him. "I ought to give you a reward." She looked down to see that her robe had partly come undone, the old man's bearded head being stuck firmly in the gap and smothered between her heavenly boobs. Smiling, she said. "Well I guess you already got your reward huh?" she patted him on the head before running off toward the baths.

The old man was shocked. Remembering the diner. "That was the other one!" he thought. Even though dozens of people had seen the strips fight between Raven and Hasky, only the old hermit had motor boated their huge racks. He started laughing insanely as the other people on the stairs looked at him dumbly.

Meanwhile in the baths, a young blue haired girl with one pigtail undressed, getting ready to get into the hotel's amazing bathes. "I heard the bathes here are fabulous!" she smiled to herself. Bulma had desperately needed a break since Yamcha had bolted on her earlier and Goku had gone off to train. Now it was her time to relax. She took off her red strapped top and blue short shorts before sliding down her pink panties and releasing her growing C cups from their lacey prison. "They just get bigger every time I take my bra off." Bulma giggled as she hefted her soft boobs in her hands.

It was just then that Hasky burst in, making the bluennette no longer alone in the locker room. "Nice tits there girly!" Hasky grinned. Mind if I take those clothes off your hands? Hasky untied the robe and let it fall from her nude form.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bulma screeched. Her ego taking control. "I'm not a girl anymore, I'm a woman!" she pronounced, thrusting her large breasts forward as she did.

"Ha!" laughed Hasky, the bounty hunter was back in action! Those aren't boobs, these are!" she said as she pressed her larger Ds against Bulma's Cs. The soft orbs mashing against each other as their pink swords clashed.

It was obvious from the get go that while Bulma had an impressive chest, Hasky soundly beat her. Bulma was momentarily shocked by Hasky's bold move as quickly began back peddling away from the blonde. Hasky followed in close pursuit, forcing the nude bluennette through the door the read "MEN"

Hasky quickly locked the door and ran back to Bulma's locker to get dressed. "A bit of a tight squeeze on my figure, but I think I can rock it!" Hasky giggled before running off to loot the sleeping Pamput, leaving Bulma's bra and panties behind…

"Ughh that bitch! How dare she push me around like that! When I get my hands on her I'll…I'll… Bulma turned to see a dozen men in the bathes with blood pouring out of their noses. She looked down, realizing she was standing spread eagle in front of all of them. "So…many…men…me…nak…ed…" she muttered to herself. It was bad enough that the turtle hermit had seen her pussy, but now all these men had seen her with not a scrap of clothing on her. "Ahhh! Only my boyfriend was supposed to see me like this!" She wailed as the men stared at her pert young body, her full boobs, and round curves readily visible to them.

Hearing Bulma's cries as she left, Hasky smirked to herself. "Don't mess with the big girls." Arriving back at Pamput's Penthouse suite she slipped the key into the scanner and ran in. "Well hello there lover boy. Glad you finally woke up." She grinned.

"Mmmpf! mmmpppphg! Pamput tried to yell at her.

"What was that? Ready for round 2 you say? Well I'm sorry honey bunch, but that isn't going to happen. She grinned.

The confident look left the fighter's eyes. Replaced by a look of shock.

"That's right." She nodded triumphantly. "Ah, here it is." She pulled open a suitcase full of cash. "Did you really think I let you fuck my pretty little body just because you're famous?" she shook her head.

"Nope" she tapped the case. "It was because of the millions of zeni in this case.

She swung her hips as she walked over to him, letting him get an eyeful of her generous boobs pressed into Bulma's tiny top. His eyes immediately became glued to her cleavage as she spoke.

"Oh and I'll take this as well" she announced as she tossed his sports hover car capsule in the air before slowing tucking it between her heaving bosoms. "Ta-ta! Great Pamput!" she waved as she ran out, leaving him stuck in the bed like a rodeo hog. "Stuummmmphid bmmitph!" he tried to yell after her. She ran out the hotel lobby and took the capsule from her cleavage. Climbing in, she laughed to herself as she sped off into the starry night.

**(Yamcha and the Gang)**

"This is it guys! I hope we're not too late!" Yamcha yelled as he, Puar, and Raven rushed into the lobby of the Dessert Flower.

Arriving at the front desk, Raven took the lead. "Hey! We need the keycard to Pamput's room. Can you give it to us?" she urgently asked the desk clerk.

Looking down at the skimpy clothing of the busty young red head, the man immediately had his own assumptions. "Wow, another one huh? I don't know who had less clothing on. You or the first girl he brought up here." He mused.

Turning red for multiple reasons, Raven held one arm protectively over the large swell of her breasts. "Yeah, yeah, now are you giving me the card or not?" she demanded.

"Okay." He replied. Looking over at Yamcha and Puar. "Are they going up there too?" he asked.

"Yes, they're with me." Raven nearly shouted.

A disgusted look passed the clerk's face. "I can understand the man, but the cat? What the hell is that guy up to?" he asked holding the card out. "It's the Penthouse suite. Top floor."

Raven snatched the keycard away and pulled the mortified Yamcha and Puar over to the stairs.

"Why don't we take the elevator?" Yamcha questioned.

"Shut up. Stairs faster!" Raven yelled. She sped up the staircase at sub light speeds. "I don't know what I was thinking earlier Hasky. You may have borne my jugs to the world but that didn't mean I had the right to let you be carried off like that. If I let you get raped I don't think I'll be able to live with myself." She finished her thoughts as they arrived at the top floor.

"There it is. Penthouse suite." Yamcha said holding his head. "How could this woman run so fast?"

Shoving the keycard into the scanner, Raven kicked down the door. "Release her you beast!" she screamed. Pointing her fingers forward accusingly. Only to find a bound and gagged martial artist struggling on the center of the bed.

"Finally getting the cord off his mouth, Pamput screamed at the red head. "That crazy bitch tricked me! She let me fuck her then tied me up and stole everything!"

Raven put her hands on her hips, making sure to be fully aware of how her top covered her boobs. She certainly wasn't letting this loser see her jugs. Especially not with a prick the size of his. She giggled as he rolled away to cover up.

"Stop laughing you jerks!" he cried. "Just toss me my phone over there and get out!"

Puar did as he asked and flew the phone over to him.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson. Or I'll have to come back and beat the hell out of you." Yamcha threatened.

"Yes, I learned my lesson. You white bitches are crazy!" he said. A hint of fear being evident as 'Raven gave him a death stare.

"Maybe some time alone will allow you to learn how to talk to women properly." Raven slowly said as she turned out the lights and closed the door.

"Wait! How am I supposed to unlock the phone with no light?" Pamput called behind her. His pleas being blocked as the door closed.

Back outside Yamcha had a few misgivings. "I don't know Raven. Maybe you shouldn't have left him in the dark like that. Like he said, how is he supposed to see his pho-"the bandit was cut off as Raven lowered her tube top. Flashing him with her bouncy double Ds. He quickly started drooling at the sight of them.

"And thought forgotten." Puar giggled as Raven pulled her top back up.

**(Meanwhile in the Elevator)**

"Dirty old men…" growled Bulma. They may have been gentle, but there was no reason why they all had to cop a feel like they did. She looked down at her breasts. Her perky young boobs had really been put through their paces down there. At least they had respected some parts of her. "Thank Kami that bitch left my underwear behind, or else I'd have had nothing to wear.

Pulling her keycard out of her pocket she prepared to get out at the King's suite floor when the elevator went passed it and to the next level. One singular thought passed through Bulma's mind. "Oh no! Someone is calling the elevator! They're going to see me!" She covered what she could of her body as the doors opened. Bringing her eye to eye with Yamcha, Raven, and Puar.

"Yamcha?" she asked.

**A/N: That's it for my longest chapter of any story yet. I really feel like I'm getting better at these and really enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review to keep my interest active. I have plenty of other stories as well as a profile full of girls who will feature in future works. So if you see anything you like, send me a pm and we'll discuss it!**


End file.
